092416 - Wedding Ritual
LL: Duck, it's been a week, and you're awoken with a start as your maid rushes into your room, early in the morning. She immediately begins digging through your things, and other maids come in, carrying your bathtub. AC: Duck's eyes are wide as she takes in the rush of maids, squinting at the tub as she sits up. "What's, what's going on? So early?" LL: Your personal maid begins laying out your underthings. "Word reached the palace this morning that the Empress will be returning tomorrow, and she has requested that you be sent to her rooms first thing upon her arrival. You have to marry the Regent today." She looks terrified. AC: A chill runs down Duck's spine and she shivers, her eyes going wider. "O-oh I. Well that's great but, she. Um. Okay." She really didn't want to meet the Empress. Ever. LL: The maid shivers as well. "This is the only way you can be protected, Princess. The Regent sent this letter with us." She holds out a small piece of folded paper, edged in gold. AC: She reaches out taking the letter, opening it as quickly as her trembling hands would allow and scanning briefly. LL: The letter is written in quick, but well-formed handwriting, with bright cerulean ink. "My love, I am sorry to pressure you like this, but if we are not married by the time SHE arrives, I have little ability to protect you from her. If we are married, such acts as she would do would be a personal insult to me, and she cannot handle that political backlash right now. However, I will not force you. LL: If you would rather take your chances with her, tell your maids, and they will inform me, and I will call of my plans. But if you feel as I do, and want to have a life together, even if the beginning of it is less than the perfection you deserve, please, just go along with this for now. I will love you, no matter what you choose. -N" AC: Duck takes in the letter, sitting quietly for a moment and just briefly the thought flashes through her mind of calling it off. But of course, there's no question of ACTUALLY doing that. She shakes her head frowning and folds the letter, "How quickly do I need to be ready?" LL: "Very. We're on it now." The maid curtseys, and other maids are filling the bath for you. "Once the bath is full would you like to bathe alone?" AC: "Yes please, I'll ah. I'll be quick about," she nods, slipping out of bed. LL: The maids finish filling the bath, and retreat out of the room. "Call for us, when you're ready," She says, shutting the door. AC: "Okay," Duck murmurs, and after a moment she's pulling the nightgown over her head and unbraiding her hair. She quickly steps into the bath and splashes water over her face. Briefly, she looks around the room, today.. wow. AC: Shaking herself, Duck quickly finishes bathing, pausing as she towels herself dry and slips on the nightgown again because what else was she supposed to wear? She twists her hair into a wet bun atop her head. "I'm done, you can come back it!" LL: Two maids come in, carrying a large black bag, that they lay on your bed, while others begin hauling out the tub. Your personal maid immediately wraps a silk robe around you. "Do you have any way you'd like your hair or make up done, Princess? Or would you like us to use the human styles we're familiar with?" AC: "Uuum!" she thinks about it for a moment, pulling the robe a little sighter, "Can you do a braided bun?" LL: She nods. "Tower style or pancake?" LL: Phoebe begins brushing your hair into a high ponytail. AC: "Pancake please!" she replies brightly. AC: "What.. weddings are nice aren't they?" LL: "They are very nice. And yours is going to be small. I know how you hate being singled out and the center of attention when you're not dancing, so the Regent is only having a small ceremony with a few key witnesses to ensure the empress knows you are spoken for." AC: Duck breathes a small sigh of relief, "Oh thank goodness, I was afraid it. It was going to be huge! Royal.. royal weddings usually are aren't they?" AC: "Thank you Phoebe," she smiles at the troll. LL: "Usually, yes," Phoebe laughs and kisses the top fo Duck's head affectionately before winding many small brades over the location. "We altered one of your mother's dresses she left here, since we didn't have time for the other to be finished. I hope that's all right." AC: "I. Oh," she sounds surprised, but quietly pleased, "Yes. Yes, that's fine I. I wish I could've met her. Did you meet her?" LL: "Once," She says, putting pins into the braids. "I was a wriggler then. My mother worked as a maid in the palace, and brought me in to see them. Your mother looked like a mystical fairy from another world." Phoebe laughs. "Though I suppose, in truth, she was from another world." AC: Duck giggles, "Earth isn't a fairy land which is reeeally dissappointing." She sighs again, "It would be nice if it was... I hope I can look as nice as her." LL: "You will look even better. I know it." Phoebe takes a small tiara, held in place with combs and pins, and presses it into the bun. "Now for your make up." She busies herself applying creams and powders and liquids all over Duck's face, preventing conversation. "There. Whatever you do, don't touch it." AC: She wrinkles her nose gently, trying to hold in a sneeze though she nods agreement to what Phoeba says. That all really tickled, goodness. LL: Once she finished, Phoebe stepped back. "Perfect. Let's get you dressed, hmm?" AC: "Yes, ah okay. Aah it's. How complicated is, um, the dress?" she's trying to see it, a little nervous. Dresses are a lot of fabric... LL: "Well, we have to get your corsets and shapers on first. AC: "Ooh, okay," she sounds a little resigned wincing just slightly. LL: Phoebe pulls you to your feet, and the other maids start bustling around you, one tightenint a corset behind your back, and two more pulling Petticoats up around your waist. "What jewelry would you like to wear?" AC: Duck grunts, letting out the air in her lungs with only a squeak of complaint. "Um, my mother's hairpin.. and ring I think? Uum, a simple necklace and then a few bracelets. AC: " LL: "The Regent has a special ring for the ceremony. Do you mind wearing your mother's ring on your right hand?" AC: "That's fine yes!" LL: Phoebe smiles, and fetches the jewelry, while two maids pull the dress out of a large bag. (( http://media2.colincowieweddings.com/mediafiles/upload/St__Pucchi__2014/st-pucchi-2014-15_detail.jpg )) "Arms up!" Phoebe says. AC: She puts her arms up as commanded, eyes on the dress with interest before she's closing them. LL: The maids pull the dress over your head, and you feel Phoebe pressing you to sit back down. "Let me get your shoes on you." AC: Duck does so, shaking her head a bit once the dress is on and she's blinking her eyes open looking at it. "It's beautiful.. You guys do so much work, thank you!" LL: The maids giggle, and Phoebe offers you a wrapped box. "The Regent sent a gift, for you to open now." AC: She takes the box quickly, blushing a little as she realizes that was probably too quick and then after coughing quietly into her hand, she opens the gift. AC: "He, um, uum," she's not sure what to say. LL: Inside the box are a pair of deep burgundy pointe shoes adorned with peach pearls carved into roses, and blue sapphires arranged like lilies, with dark green embroidered leaves wrapping around them. AC: "Oh," her eyes go wide and she reaches inside the box to gently run her fingers over them, "Oh these. These are beautiful. I don't." She looks up almost worried, "I don't know how, I could repay the gift..." LL: Phoebe smiles behind her hand. "You don't, my dear. Gifts don't require repayment. He gave you those shoes because he loves you, and he knew you would like them. There is no string attached, no request for repayment." AC: Duck looks back at the shoes, thumbing over them again, "Oh. Um. O-okay they're. They're lovely..." she's breathless with awe and she has to reach up to wipe a tear away. AC: "I'm wearing these to the wedding?" LL: "Only if you want to." Phoebe smiles softly. AC: "I'd love to," she smiles widely. LL: Phoebe grabs your toe socks and spacers, and fusses about putting them on you for a bit. "How do they feel, my dear?" AC: "Stiff," she comments, stretching out a bit, "But that's fine! They feel good." LL: "Well, you'll just be standing and sitting most of the day." Phoebe pulls you to your feet. "The Bohemian will take you from here. Are you ready?" AC: "Mhm!" she nods beaming brightly and flexing her feet a bit to make the shoe a little more supple. LL: Phoebe opens the door, and the Bohemian leans in, giving Duck a winning smile. "There's the lucky girl. How do the shoes feel?" AC: "Hehe, good! The aren't too big or too lose! I'm excited to break them in," Duck hums pleased, "They'll be lovely to dance in!" LL: She smiles. "Only for tonight though. They are very precious, I'm sure, so you should keep them safe after this." She seems to glide down the hallway, tugging your hand gently. AC: "Of course," Duck nods very seriously, gently squeezing the trolls hand, "I wouldn't want to wear them out." LL: The Bohemian nods, and leads you to a large room, deep within the palace. In it, various troll nobles stand around, watching curiously. A figure, shrouded in black, with stone white hands and pink nail polish sits on a low chair at one end. On the floor, someone has traced and intricate series of concentric circles, dots, and lines. Nyarla is tanding in one circle within the larger circle, in a ce LL: rulean tuxedo. He seems to have selected a peach pocket square. He smiles upon seeing you. "Princess..." His voice is almost a whisper. AC: Duck smiles shyly back at him, her nervous gaze scanning the room the before firmly settling on him. A blush spreads from her cheeks to her the tips of her ears. LL: The Bohemian leads you to the circle, and indicates another small circle, across from the one the Autocrat is standing in. "Stand just there, my love. And Good Luck!" AC: She steps into the circle, nodding as the Bohemian steps back. "Thank you.." LL: The black robed figure begins to speak. "It is rare, indeed, that a troll will take a human as their matesprite. Rarer still that they will agree to make that bond permanent. We have gathered to mark this joyous occassion, and witness the performance of that rarest of rituals: A troll marriage." The crowd nods. AC: Duck briefly glances around the room again, looking for Mute before setting her gaze on the figure. She. She hadn't seen him all this last week had she? LL: "Nyarla Aesona, do you have the rings?" He reaches into his pocket and produces two rings made of smaller bands twisted together. And no, she hasn't seen him. But that is what Nyarla told her would happen. AC: She looks a little sad, she probably wouldn't ever see him again.. But as her eyes land on the rings and shift to Nyarla's face she's smiling again. LL: Nyarla gently takes one of Duck's hands, and places the larger of the two rings in her palm. The shrouded woman nods. "Nyarla Aesona, you will repeat after me." AC: Her hand closes over the ring. LL: The woman says, and Nyarla repeats, "I, Nyarla Aesona, the Autocrat, having been born two hundred and seventy five years ago this past perigee, swear on my blood, on my soul, on my magic, and on my life, by all the binding laws of this world and the Other, that I will not part from this woman for seven upon seven lifetimes." He takes her left hand, and places the ring on the third finger, then lea LL: ns down and kisses it gently. "If fate should strike her, so shall I be struck." He smiles widely, and Duck can see he's tearing up a bit. LL: The shrouded woman turns to Duck. "Tutu Cenero, you will repeat after me: I, Tutu Cenero, having been born sixteen years ago this past perigee, swear on my blood, on my soul, on my magic, and on my life, under the clouds of Skaia, and witnessed by the Furthest Ring, that I will not part from this man for seven upon seven lifetimes." AC: Wow, that's. That's dedication isn't oh. Aah, her hand was shaking a little with nerves. But after a quick swallow she repeated the words, and took his hand in her own, placing the ring on it. She's tearing up a little herself as she smiles. LL: The shrouded figure nods in approval. "Now kiss the ring on his hand, and say, 'If fate shall strike her, so shall I be struck." AC: "A-ah," she missed a step how embarressing, she brings his hand up and kisses the ring, "If fate shall strike him, so shall I be struck." LL: The circle on the floor starts to glow brightly, then vanishes. When the spots in Duck's vision fade, the people in the room are clapping, and Nyarla is smiling down at her. "You did wonderfully, love. We weren't sure a human could perform the Gimmel Oath, but here we are." He puts his arms around her and pulls her close. AC: "T-the Gimmel Oath?" Duck leans into his arms, still blinking a bit as the light fades. That, that was not expected. At all. LL: The shrouded woman stands. "And so it is sworn, by the blood of the innocent, and the will of those involved." She bows low, and heads for the door. AC: She watches the woman leave, frowning slightly, "That. That sounded really ominious, what. What did she mean by that?" LL: "Oh, it is how Trolls end their rituals." Nyarla waves it off. "Sealing words. They're always ominous." AC: "O-oh, um okay. I'll. Take your word for it," she looks back at him hesitantly. LL: He strokes her hair gently. "I'm sorry things were so rushed. I just wanted everything fixed. Now we're married, and we have lots of witnesses so that the Empress can't pretend it didn't happen." AC: Duck relaxes into him, her grip on his tuxedo tightening, "Good. That's.. good. I. She sounds. So scary I don't." Her hold tightens a little more. LL: "She can't get to you. Not now. That's what all this was for. So long as I live, Duck, you are safe." AC: "Good. That's, that's really good... I love you Nyarla." LL: "I love you, too. We need to take a few photographs, for the papers, and then we can do whatever you like the rest of the day. Though I think we should get some food in you first, hmm?" AC: "Okay, ah hmm. I haven't, I haven't eaten yet no," she laughs a little at that realization. "We can do that then." LL: He takes her to a side room, where a pair of photographers snap a few pictures. "Try to relax, Queen Tutu," One of them says, smiling. "It's your wedding day." AC: She's. Oh. "Queen?" She quietly murmurs to herself, glancing away shyly. Well, she can try and relax. LL: Nyarla glances to the Photographers a moment. "Give us five minutes?" They nod, and leave. Nyarla steps around Duck until he's facing her. "Is everything all right? You seem tense." AC: "N-no I'm fine this, um," she twirls a stray strand of hair, "this is. N-normal for me I. I'm surprised I um. Haven't been stu-uttering more actually." She quirks another smile, she's fine really. Just a little dazed probably. LL: He smiles softly. "Can I kiss you?" AC: "Mhm!" Duck nods. LL: He leans down and places his hand just under her chin, tilting her head up to meet his before he kissed her. AC: She turns the kiss with a happy sigh, leaning into him as her hand comes up and gently circles his wrist. LL: He raises an eyebrow at her holding his wrist, his smile becoming devilish. AC: Duck blushes fiercly, blinking her eyes rapidly, "Uuum, aah we. We should go get um something to eat, right?" She let's go of his wrist regretfully. LL: "Sorry, of course." He lets her go. After a few more pictures, the two are escorted to a small parlor where a light lunch has been prepared. "We'll be having a formal dinner with court to announce our wedding, and there will be a ball afterward. But I've ensured we have the next eight hours or so alone." AC: "That sounds, fantastic," she hums and then stutters, "W-well the. The alone part. A-at least." AC: "Though, um. Dancing.. sounds nice?" LL: He nods. "I can allow Mute out of confinement for the ball, if you like." His face looks pained as he says that. AC: She reaches over and grabs his hand, smiling at him, "I would appreciate that. He's. He's still a friend.. even. Even um, you have my love.. now." LL: He hears her stuttering and flinches. "Do I?" AC: Duck frowns, and she squeezes his hand. "Yes. Please. I don't lie to those I care about." LL: He nods. "All right. I'm just... anxious. I know you would have preferred him." AC: She sighs a little, and shakes her head. "If I would have preferred him, I would have married him instead. I married you." LL: Nyarla kisses her hands, then firmly puts her in a chair. "Eat. Then we can lounge around in bed all day." AC: Duck sits, not fighting him and nodding at his comment. "That'll be nice.."